


Deviance

by CottonCandyCookies



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Gen, This is my first fic pls be gentile, i literally dont know what to tag so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyCookies/pseuds/CottonCandyCookies
Summary: Davids deviancy doesn't come all at once. It comes in bits and pieces over time. Sparks of something the Android couldn't seem to name at the time. Things he'd later realize, were called emotions.





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm cookie! This is my first fanfic, a camp camp Detroit Become Human Au where David is a caretaker Android for Max. Sorry about my weird writing style and any weird formatting (mobile). This fic is more drabbles without direction but if y'all like it I might try to work out a plot. Please feel free to give me feedback!!!! I hope y'all enjoy.

It all started by his name, given to him when he was given to Max. He watched down at Max with a kind, yet robotic, smile as the boy glared up at him. Max's father, motioned to the Android, not bothering look up from his phone, "Name it whatever you want, AX500, register your name"  
He watched as Max thought for a moment, seeming to put more care into the decision than one would expect. After a second, the boy looked up, muttering out his decision. "David"  
He knew he wasn't supposed to like things, it wasn't really in his programming, but David supposed he _liked_ his new name.  
"Hello max, my name is David."  
\----  
David knew he wasn't supposed to want things. Yet something inside him knew there was something he wanted. It didn't take the calculated mind of an android to tell that Max's parents weren't there as often or as caring as they should be. It didn't take an android to tell that Max wasn't happy his parents left his care soley in the hands of an android. It didn't take an Android to tell these things were probably the roots of the boys behavior. Max was rude to him, he broke things, made a scene over seemingly any thing as if somehow he could make the android hate him. No matter what Max did, David would still be there to cook, to help him with schoolwork, to tell him goodnight or take him to school, to clean up the mess every time. To show the boy he wouldn't leave him like he surely felt his parents had. Deep inside the heart androids don't have, David knew he _wanted_ to help max, to be the family max didn't have. To make him smile. In some way he knew it deep down, but it would take him a while to ever fully process it. After all, androids don't feel.  
\---  
David notices things, a lot of things. Being an android, David can easily spot the signs of lying, discomfort, happiness, and a wide array of other states and emotions. It's an important trait for a caretaker Android to have. He notices and takes notes of Max's preferences, his favorite foods and activities, anything that will help him improve. He also takes notes of little moments that Max, at least for a little while, seems happy. It's not essential to his job, yet somehow it seems important to him. He takes note of times when, despite his groans or eye rolls, Max gives the smallest subtle smiles. These moments make David, as he'd realize it was later, _feel_ happy. The moments made Davids' constant smile grow ever so slightly bigger.  
\----  
Night had come long ago, and David finally managed to get max into bed. He knew that max didn't like being tucked in and treated like a child. He probably hated that it was David sending him to bed every night in the place of his own parents. Not that the boys own parents ever did the times they were home. So, he decided to tuck him in every night, making sure Max is comfortable and wishing him a good night's sleep.  
This night hadn't gone much different than any other, hovering over max making sure he finished his homework, preparing dinner (Max picking at it slowly getting through the meal as he does on the nights that his parents aren't home for dinner, which is to say, nearly every night), and watching on as max watches tv until David is able to get him to get ready for bed.  
Max got into his bed, finally surrendering to his sleepiness. David fluffed up his pillow and tucked the blanket around the boy Like he did every night.  
"Goodnight, Max." He said, gently patting the boy on the head, surprised when his hand wasn't swatted away as usual. As he turned to walk out the door, he heard a whisper from Max. Something so quiet no human would hear it from his distance.  
_"Goodnight.. David"_  
In that moment David knew, and it wasn't just due to his caretaker programming, he _cared_ for Max.  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there ya go, sorry it's so short. Hope if wasn't a total dumpster fire lol. I have more already written I just got to edit it.  
Edit: tried to fix the formatting some h


End file.
